mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.86
Words from Designers In this patch, we remade the Battle Spells Fury , Interference and Stun into Inspire , Aegis and Petrify . We removed those old skill effects which were too weak and optimized those skill effects which are a little too imbalanced in order to make the usage of Battle Spells can have more strategic meanings. New spell Inspire can play a more important role in the small-scale team fights in the early game. New spell Aegis has a more extensive application but also has a longer CD time which allows the opposite team to be able to act. And as to the spell Petrify , we gave it some base damage and better control effect. In addition, we’ve made a brand new Spell Iron Wall which provides some damage mitigation ability to those heroes who always the target of concentrated firing. New Hero - Vexana Price * 32000 BP * 599 Diamonds 30% off for the first week of release Background Story A long, long time ago, there was a small country with a kind and caring king and queen, held in high esteem by their subjects. Under the protection of the god of light, they lived a peaceful life.But deep under the ground, a lord of the dark abyss was plotting to invade their land. The Dark Lord sent the enchanting vampire queen Alice to tempt the king. The king stopped attending court and no longer cared for his once beloved queen. With her husband's betrayal, the queen's sanity was razed by flames of jealousy, and to try to win back her husband's heart, she made a deal with the dark lord to regain her youth and beauty. Every day in the kingdom another young and beautiful maiden went missing, and a panic fell over the people. The country grew weaker with each passing day, and the sacrifices demanded by the queen's sorcerer grew as well. Finally, the kingdom collapsed, no more sacrifices could be found, and the devouring power of darkness suddenly caused the queen to turn wizened and frightening. A thousand years have passed, and this unknown kingdom has disappeared in the stream of history, leaving only the legend of the demon queen. Very few today connect this tale with the great and terrible Necromancer Vexana in the Land of Dawn. After all, it happened so, so long ago. Skills Passive : Necromancy Spell Adds an occult spell to targets who take damage from the Necromancer. While the spell lasts, the target will explode upon death, dealing magic damage to surrounding units (base damage increases with level). Units who receive plague damage from puppets will also have Necromancy Spell cast on them. Skill 1 : Charmed Specter Unleashes ghostly power in a forward direction dealing magic damage. The first hero hit will lose control and move towards the Necromancer. Skill 2 : Nether Snare Summons an other-worldly power to deal magic damage to a specified location. Ultimate : Cursed Oath Puts a curse on enemy heroes (cannot be actively lifted), which deals magic damage, and causes the targets to receive magic damage per second. If a target dies while under the curse, the target will resurrect and become the Necromancer's puppet, fighting for the Necromancer. A resurrected puppet will release plague to surrounding targets,dealing magic damage to them. Weekly Free Hero Rotation Server time 02:06:17 05:00:00 - 09:06:17 05:01:00 Starlight Member New Skin 1. Karina at a limited-time discount of 30% off 2. New hero skin: Vexana - Toxic Kiss , 269 D Vexana and Toxic Kiss : Buy together as a gift pack to enjoy a discount of 30% off Hero Balance Adjustment Nana Optimized the sound effect of her basic attack which is no longer ear-piercing. Miya Optimized the visual effect of her basic attack. Tigreal Optimized the skill description of ‘Sacred Hammer’. Implosion: Now this skill can be interrupted by advance control effect (transform and knock airborne), and its effective range, cast animation and the animation when it hits have been adjusted. The issue with the slow-down effect during the skill is in effect has been fixed. Karina Shadow Rush: Now the skill's re-use time will reset whenever Karina takes a kill or an assist without any limit on the time. Lapu-Lapu Hero's Faith: Now the Bravery Blessing buff won’t decrease with time. Alucard Optimized the skill description of ‘Fission Wave’. Balmond Optimized the skill description of ‘Cyclone Sweep’. New Features & Events 1.Now Starlight Members will enjoy a 10% EXP bonus. 2.Added a skin switch, players now can freely switch on the skin display on the hero demonstration interface. Battle Spells & Gear Adjustment Battle Spells Fury Name changed to Inspire : Greatly enhances the hero for a short period of time. The next 8 basic attacks will ignore 25 points of the target's physical defense and increase your hero's attack speed by 55%. Lasts 5 sec. Interference Name changed to Aegis : Summons a shield to encase the hero,able to withstand 3 basic attacks. Lasts 5 sec. Stun Name changed to Petrify : Deals magic damage to surrounding enemies and petrifies them for 0.7 sec. Iron Wall For 2 sec, any physical or magic damage received will be mitigated by 25%. For each enemy hero nearby, damage mitigation effect will increase 5%. Regen HP Regen effect reduced to 3% per hop (was 5%); Mana Regen effect reduced to 2.5%per hop (was 1.5%). Gear Items Demon Hunter Sword Minor Item Vampire Mallet in the Craft Tree changed to Vitality Crystal . Craft price changed but the original total price remained. Bloodthirsty King Minor Item Healing Necklace in the Craft Tree changed to Ares Belt . Craft price changed but the original total price remained. Wind Chaser Name changed to Malefic Roar and its icon adjusted; New Unique Passive – Armor Buster: Basic attack can ignore 20% of turret’s defense. Price increased from 1910 to 2060. Deadly Blade Fixed the bug on the item. Now its Unique Passive - Life Drain’s effect can no longer stack up. Corrosion Scythe Unique Passive – Corrosion’s description separated to 2 passive: ‘Corrosion’ and ‘Scour’. Enchanted Talisman Fixed the bug that the item cannot increase the max HP. Battleground Changes 1. Optimized the visual effect of stun effect. 2. Optimized the travel route of minions in Top and Bottom lane: Now they march more close to the bushes. 3. Optimized the floating text of Lifesteal and Spell Vamp: Now the text will not show up when the Lifesteal or Spell Vamp effect is too low. 4. Now it will show the text ‘Absorb’ when damage is absorbed by shield-type skills. 5. Brawl Mode optimized: a) One more range attack minion added to the troupe when the cannon spawns. b) Gold gained per minute increased. c) Gold gained by killing an enemy hero reduced. System Adjustment 1.Skin sending rules adjusted: Now both sides have to be over level 20 and have become friends for over 7 days (if you are already friends before the update,then you can still send/receive skins to/from each other. After the update releases, new friends must wait for 7 days.) 2.Now Human vs AI mode will be unlocked at level 5 (this change doesn’t apply to those who have already unlocked the mode). 3.Battleground user interface and style changed greatly. We hope you’ll like it. 4.The display of PING on homepage and lobby now is more accurate. Players will see a clearer prompt when the network status is down. 5.Battle loading interface changed. 6.Added local servers in the Philippines, Indonesia and Malaysia; players live there can play the game with a better PING. 7.Optimized the game’s performance in the battle which can improve average FPS greatly during the battle. 8.Live stream feature optimized: a)Optimized the time delay of live stream. b)Optimized the experience after the hero dies during the live stream. c)Added an entry to check stream records on streamer’s info card. d)Optimized the visual effect of sending ‘Likes’. e)Added a prompt that manual barrage messages can be seen by the streamer. f)Added the icon prompt when allied and enemy heroes die. 9.Optimized the lagging issue with friends list caused by too much data loaded. 10.Optimized the display order of heroes on the hero selection stage. Now the sort order won’t be affect by free hero rotation. 11.Now players can check the star change in the Past Results. 12.Optimized the calculation method for MVP. Bug Repair 1.Now players will receive a prompt before buying the hero if this hero is banned from use by system. 2.Fixed some issues with Bluetooth earphones to improve the sound quality. 3.Live stream bugs: a)Fixed the bug that streamer cannot see viewers’ barrage messages who are on different servers. b)Fixed the bug that game will freeze if click on several live streams continuously. c)Fixed the issue that hero skills’ CD is not simultaneous. d)Fixed the bug that streamer’s gold gained doesn’t change simultaneously. e)Fixed the bug that prompt color will go awry if the streamer is in the red team. f)Fixed the retard issue with status refreshing in My Following list. g)Fixed the bug that streamer’s info board cannot open again after hidden. 4.Fixed the issue of unstable sound volume when opening system Options. 5.Fixed the issue of wrong turret icon in the Brawl Mode. 6.Fixed the issue where the Saber’s passive conflicts with the passive of item‘Blade of Seven Seas’. 7.Fixed the issue where Estes cannot select allied heroes as target to heal if they are in stealth mode. 8.Fixed the issue where Battle Spell ‘Healing’ doesn’t heal allied heroes who are in stealth mode. 9.Fixed the bug with Yi Sun-shin’s Ult. 10.Fixed the issue that Saber’s Ult may select wrong target. 11.Fixed the bug that, in the jungle area, sometimes the hero won’t attack when the player already locks on the target. Category:Patch Notes